


Good Game

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [100]
Category: General Hospital, Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Zack spend time together after they play football that afternoon.





	Good Game

Fandoms: General Hospital/Saved By The Bell  
Title: Good Game  
Characters: Sam McCall and Zack Morris  
Pairing: Zack/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het, Mild Language.  
Summary: Sam and Zack spend time together after they play football that afternoon.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Zack, GH, or SBTB and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 139

Word used: Winners and Losers

LAB # 100: *Good Game*

The winners and losers shook hands and called it a day since the game was done.

"Good game," Zack said as he went through all the players on both teams and shook their hands.

When he got to his wife, Zack grabbed one of Sam's hands, tugged her close and kissed her.

He ended the kiss a moment later and smiled as he teased his wife. "You did pretty good, shorty."

Sam smiled back and said, "Pretty good? My team kicked your team's ass and you know it."

She laughed at the face Zack made and slipped an arm around his waist. A few moments later, the two of them left the park and headed for their car to go home.

They both needed a shower and a good dinner. After that, they would spend the rest of the night relaxing together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
